<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kazi and Janai's adventure by The_fiery_topknot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25150261">Kazi and Janai's adventure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_fiery_topknot/pseuds/The_fiery_topknot'>The_fiery_topknot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday, Canon Non-Binary Character, F/F, Fluff, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:21:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25150261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_fiery_topknot/pseuds/The_fiery_topknot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>I'll finish this if I have time! thanks for reading! xx</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amaya/Janai (The Dragon Prince), Gren/Kazi (The Dragon Prince)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kazi and Janai's adventure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Bee-<br/>Kazi shut off the annoying alarm next to their bed. Every morning they woke up to the monotonous sound of their clock, and every morning it was just as annoying as the last. They groaned and sat up, protesting the bright sun that always encompassed the window. As they rubbed their eyes, they realized that they were late. A day of utmost importance and they forgot! This was a first. Kazi jumped out of bed and immediately tripped on a shoe lying on the floor. As they undignifiedly recovered, they blushed, even though literally no one saw them. </p>
<p>Walking towards their bathroom, they splashed water on their face in an attempt to wake up. Hurrying as quickly as they could, they promptly threw on clothes, taking slightly more time than normal in deciding what to wear. They chose brown pants, a white tunic with golden trimmings, and gold jewelry to complete the look. They decided to forgo their glasses for contacts in a more sophisticated look. Their hair was still mussed from last night, so they quickly styled it. I need a haircut soon, Kazi thought as they ran their hands through their longer dreadlocks and inspected their face once more. </p>
<p>Grabbing a couple of Sunflour Biscuits on the way out, Kazi left their dorm. Making sure they had everything they needed and locking the door behind them, they headed out towards the Twin-Tailed Inferno-Tooth Tiger and its rider. </p>
<p>“Took you long enough.” Kazi’s ride yelled, who also happened to be the Queen, Her Radiance herself. They hurriedly climbed on the magnificent beast as it flapped its wings to gain lift. “Good morning, Kazi. I take it you slept well?” Janai inquired with a smirk in her smile. “Yes, Your Radiance, I slept very well.” They said with deference in their voice. </p>
<p>“Do you know what the plan is today?” Kazi asked, not knowing anything except earlier that week being requested at the Banther Lodge by the Katolian humans. Namely, the General of the Standing Battalion, Amaya herself. </p>
<p>“No idea!” Janai said cheerily. “All I know is Amaya requested you and me to come to Katolis tonight. I don’t know anything else.” <br/>“Why are you so happy then? You hate not knowing all the details.” Kazi wondered.<br/>A blush crept into Janai’s cheeks and she was glad the translator could not see her face. She did not give the other elf a satisfaction of knowing.<br/>“Are you going to answer the question?” Kazi cautiously tried again.<br/>“I’m… just happy to be reunited with the humans again. It’s been a while since we’ve seen them.” That was partially the truth. Janai was anticipating seeing a specific human again.<br/>Kazi raised their eyebrows, but Janai’s back was to them, so it did not have the desired effect.<br/>They knew. They’ve suspected something ever since the elves imprisoned the Silent General. They have always been good at picking up at those sorts of things, however, they were completely oblivious to their own love life. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the two Sunfires flew across the Breach, they rode in relative silence, each anticipating seeing the human kingdom again and the humans who invited them. Kazi was thinking about the delicious foods they would eat and the amazing architecture of the royal castle. They needed to brush up on human history studies as well, but this trip, they definitely could work on research. They were excited to see the young king Ezran again and the prince and his Moonshadow girlfriend. </p>
<p>They definitely wanted to see General Amaya again and her translator, Commander Gren. He was so kind and welcoming the last time they met. He was smart, diplomatic, and a little awkward. He seemed like such an easygoing guy who went with the flow. Always happy, too. Not to mention, easy on the eyes as well; soft but, handsome. Gren’s blue eyes were striking against the bright orangish-ginger of his hair. His freckles were so noticeable, giving him a youthful appearance. The freckles sort of clashed with his facial hair but it was cute in a way. Okay, maybe they wanted to see him a little more than they let on.  </p>
<p>Janai, on the other hand, was just thinking solely about Amaya. The last time they were together, they almost admitted their feelings for one another. After holding hands and showing more affection after the battle, they weren’t exactly talking about their feelings but skirting around the subject. They both knew though, and Amaya liked getting under Janai’s skin and making her blush with several double entendres and insinuations. For her part, Janai all but denied her feelings very poorly. The Queen suffered from a severe case of tsundere and she knew it. </p>
<p>About three hours passed in contemporary flight before the Inferno Tiger named Kir touched down on Katolian ground. Which was covered in snow, something the Sunfires’ only read about in textbooks. Kazi, who was not the biggest fan of heights, jumped down and kissed the soft white ground. “Thank God! It’s over!” They rejoiced in a long flight now finished. Janai looked down, amused at what she saw. </p>
<p>As she hopped down, she gave Kir a treat for obliging them today. He rubbed against her body, then flew away. As Kazi got up from the ground, they noticed that the king, Ezran was the only one who greeted them. He was wearing a scarf too big for him and a hat that warmed his small ears.<br/>“Greedings, Her Vadiance, Royal Interpeter Ka-ee.” The young king’s words were muffled from the thick fabric in front of his face. As he removed the scarf, he laughed and spoke again.</p>
<p>Ezran welcomed them and bowed deeply in a show of respect. Janai returned the gesture in a human bow, while Kazi gave a standard Sunfire bow as they both withheld a laugh.</p>
<p>“Hello, King Ezran of the Katolian Kingdom.” Janai acknowledged. <br/>“Please, it’s just Ezran.” He said modestly.<br/>Knowing full well she wouldn’t call him just Ezran, she nodded politely.<br/>“Where is everybody?” Janai wondered why only the king greeted them. <br/>“They’re setting up. They wanted me to escort you there.” The king answered vaguely.<br/>“Where’s ‘there’?” Kazi asked, straightening their glasses.</p>
<p>“You’ll find out.” Ezran said mysteriously. Something definitely was up. Did today mark any important days? Was it a birthday? Was it the king’s birthday? Was it Gren’s birthday? Many questions ran through Kazi’s head, stumbling to ask, but never quite got the words out. Granted, if they had, they’d probably get a very ambiguous answer.</p>
<p>Janai shrugged as she glanced at Kazi, then followed the young king through the town square. The entire kingdom was covered in Snow. She didn’t realize at first, but it was really, really cold. Like, really cold. She shivered violently and wondered if she should turn on her heat being mode.<br/>“Sorry. I forgot about the cold. We’re almost to the castle, where coats and a ride are waiting.” Janai murmured thank you as she tried to take her mind off the wintry air. “Kaz, how you are holding up?” She yelled to the poor, freezing elf behind her.  </p>
<p>“F-freezing!” Kazi barely got one word out. After years at a very warm and comfortable place, they were not accustomed to the frigidity. <br/>Ezran took mercy on them and led them to the castle, where, as promised, coats and hot chocolate were waiting for them, along with Barius’s famous hamantaschen.  Kazi gratefully accepted the offerings and slowly, their body temperature became more or less normal. Ezran’s glow toad came out of a hiding place as it waddled over to Ezran. He held it and gestured for them to pet it. “He doesn’t bite. I know he looks super grumpy but that’s just his face.”  Kazi and Janai both accepted, with slight reluctance, but eager to please the young king.<br/>Ezran let out a loud whistle that startled the unsuspecting elves. A second later, three banthers came plodding along, emerging from what looked like a guest room. <br/>“These are our rides?” Janai asked, disbelief on her face. “How did you-?” <br/>“I’ll explain later.” Ezran gave another offhand answer, however not unkindly. </p>
<p>As they set off on the friendly banthers named Luna, Rafe, and Zeek, Kazi rode with ease as Janai struggled with hers. It was different than riding Kir. The banther was stockier and its back was wider than an Inferno Tiger.<br/>“How are you doing that?” She asked Kazi, who looked like they’ve ridden banthers all their life.<br/>Kazi shrugged in reply. That… was helpful, Janai thought. <br/>As they rode, Ezran filled them in on more details. He explained that the secrecy was needed so no one could spoil the surprise. They were meeting up with the whole gang at the Banther Lodge, a place for celebration in the winter. The Royal family used to stay there a lot, he said. Amaya was, of course the leader of the group and she had given everyone jobs. She took whatever this was very seriously. Ezran’s job was to pick up their Sunfire friends, Callum and Rayla to decorate, and Corvus to bake. All in all, there were about seven people at the lodge, counting Ez and the Sunfires, so Janai figured.</p>
<p>“It’s a birthday party, by the way.” He suddenly dropped, like that wasn’t an important piece of information. <br/>“Who-” Kazi stopped immediately after remembering that he probably couldn’t tell them. <br/>If Janai’s interest was piqued already, it surely was now. It probably wasn’t Amaya, given she was the ringleader, wasn’t Callum or Rayla, and probably not Ezran’s birthday. She wouldn’t know about the young knight boy or the hunter, but those were her best candidates so far. Or, even Amaya’s interpreter. Yeah, maybe that was it. Maybe Amaya was throwing this huge party for her friend. She smiled a satisfactory grin. She was sure she figured it out.</p>
<p>“What’s so funny over there?” Kazi directed their question to the Queen, who was smiling to herself oddly. <br/>“I figured it out! I know whose birthday it is!” She said triumphantly.<br/>“Yeah?” Kazi now wanted to know.<br/>“I’m not going to tell you because then you would know.” Janai said rather smugly and with childlike pettiness. She would have looked arrogant except at that moment she fell off Rafe and tumbled into the soft snow. She quickly popped back up, as if she never fell in the first place. Both Ezran and Kazi were looking at her and trying not to laugh because laughing at the Queen would be rude. </p>
<p>Ezran glanced at Kazi at the exact moment they looked at the king. They burst out laughing. They were laughing for so long and so hard, not because Janai falling was particularly funny, but because once they started, they couldn’t stop.  </p>
<p>“Alright, pipe down, children.” Janai ordered as she rolled her eyes jokingly. The kids snapped to attention and became focused again. <br/>“We’re almost here. A couple more klicks west and we’ll arrive.” Ezran informed them. True to his word, in 20 minutes time, they arrived at the cozy Banther Lodge. As they dismounted, Ezran sent the banthers on their way with several last pets.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'll finish this if I have time! thanks for reading! xx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>